


Je te promets

by Sywen (Mercy_Lehane)



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis RPF, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, Post-Mission, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Lehane/pseuds/Sywen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une fanfiction écrite il y a de cela quelques années à la fin de la saison 1.</p>
<p>Et si cette mission était la dernière de John ? Que ferait Teyla ?<br/>Aurait-elle le temps et surtout le courage de lui avouer la vérité sur ses sentiments ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je te promets

_Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche_  
_Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche_  
_Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche_  
_Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces_

_Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme_  
_Je te promets ma vie de mes rires à mes larmes_  
_Je te promets le feu à la place des armes_  
_Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au revoirs_

Teyla courait. Elle renversait la moitié des personnes qu'elle rencontrait, mais peu importe, elle s'en fichait. Elle devait LE retrouver. Au plus vite. Avant que…

_J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil_  
_J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel_  
_J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent_  
_J'te promets une histoire différente des autres_  
_J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore_

Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Elle n'aurait pas dû les laisser partir sans elle… Ce matin encore, elle s'entraînait avec lui. Mais une affaire importante l'avait obligée à se rendre sur le continent. Et à les laisser, LE laisser partir seuls en mission… Si elle avait été là, ça aurait put être différent… Peut-être que rien ne se serait produit…

_Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines_  
_Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves_  
_Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches_  
_Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches_

_Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses_  
_Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses_  
_Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir_  
_J'te promets d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir_

C'est en rentrant au plus vite sur Atlantis, après une communication par radio avec le docteur Beckett, qu'elle l'avait apprit… A son arrivée, le docteur Weir l'attendait, les yeux rougis. Cela inquiéta encore plus Teyla, qui n'avait jamais vu la diplomate laisser paraître ses sentiments. Et quand Elisabeth lui murmura en s'approchant d'elle "Teyla… je suis désolée, il…", la belle athosienne ne put se contenir et se dirigea en courant vers l'infirmerie, bousculant Elisabeth au passage, qui pleurait sans chercher à se retenir…

_J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil_  
_J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel_  
_J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent_  
_J'te promets une histoire différente des autres_  
_Si tu m'aides à y croire encore_

Plus elle se rapprochait de l'infirmerie, plus elle se sentait mal… Comme si quelque chose lui avait été arraché. Elle se rappela alors tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensembles… Leurs entraînements, leurs missions, leur longues ballades sur le continent, dans la cité, ou encore sur d'autres planètes… SES beaux yeux qui la faisaient fondre, SES petits sourires, SON côté protecteur, tous ces petits gestes biens à lui, ne pouvaient disparaître d'un seul coup… IL ne pouvait pas la laisser… Pas maintenant… Elle ne le supporterait pas…

_Et même si c'est pas vrai, si on te l'a trop fait_  
_Si les mots sont usés, comme écris à la craie_  
_On fait bien des grands feu en frottant des cailloux_  
_Peut-être avec le temps à la force d'y croire_  
_On peut juste essayer pour voir_

Ca y est. IL était là, couché dans ce lit… IL paraissait si paisible… Teyla s'approcha et lui prit la main… Elle était froide, alors que quelques heures auparavant, elle était chaude et pleine de vie… Elle s'assit sur une chaise, tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne et caressa son front devenu pâle… Elle se mit à chanter cette chanson qu'elle adorait et qu'Elisabeth lui avait fait découvrir…

_Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si je mens_  
_Si les mots sont usés, légers comme du vent_  
_Et même si notre histoire se termine au matin_  
_J'te promets un moment de fièvre et de douceur_  
_pas toute le nuit mais quelques heures ..._

Un bip sonore se fit entendre… Teyla ne leva même pas les yeux vers un Carson tremblant et secouer de sanglots qui était venu éteindre la machine et lui dire "Teyla, il n'y a plus rien à faire, je… je suis désolé." "Désolé ? Mais je m'en fout que vous soyez tous désolés ! Ca ne LE ramènera pas !", avait-elle envie d'hurler. Carson disparut, allant certainement annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Teyla se leva de sa chaise et posa sa tête sur le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait et à qui elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'avouer… Des larmes perlèrent le coin de ses yeux….

_Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche_  
_Je te promets le miel à me main qui te touche_  
_Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche_  
_Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces..._


End file.
